


Strength

by rocknlobster



Series: Major Arcana of Interest [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/pseuds/rocknlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{unshakable resolve, dealing calmly with frustration, being compassionate, achieving soft control}<br/>Detective Carter reflects on her life and choices, set at an undetermined time during the series relatively early in her partnership with Finch and Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenissima (killalla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/gifts).



All her life was a battle of strengths, clashing wills in one form or another. 

But strength, she came to find, was not such a simple thing. 

As time passed, and she saw more and more of what the world had to offer, strength became not asserting her will as strongest or her voice as loudest. Strength became keeping one foot in front of the other. Strength became overcoming the internal obstacles to focus, inner peace, and success. Strength became the growing confidence that each day would come with new challenges, but she would find a way to overcome them. 

It also became a matter of listening as well as speaking. Strength meant caring even when it was uncomfortable, and using that care to build a bridge past deep-set hatreds and reluctance to engage. Strength meant violence as a true last-resort, and never as an expression of rage, or frustration, or as a threat to cow another. 

Strength came to mean honing her mind, noticing every little detail in a constant striving to be more efficient, more intelligent, more effective. You never knew when some little inconsequential subtlety would become the key to solving a problem, or the key to someone's trust. 

Strength meant seeing things so clearly that when she decided on a course of action, her resolve was unwavering. She knew what she needed to do, and she would do what was necessary to see it through. 

She felt her strength so clearly these days, especially in contrast to the many other kinds of strength she saw in her law-enforcement co-workers, and of course in her secret moonlighting vigilante co-workers. Never had her will been tested in so many new, confusing, and soul-searching ways before she started working with the man in the suit. 

This was not how she had envisioned her life, at one time. Some days, the cognitive dissonance was shrill enough to break glass. 

Part of her observant nature told her that a storm was coming; and working with the man in the suit was not the hardest choice she would have to make. 

This was not how she had envisioned her life. But part of living is to play the cards you're given.

  
  
[ _learn more about Strength_ ](http://learntarot.com/maj08.htm)  



End file.
